


Cuddle Buddy

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: "cuddling with wolf!Derek in a very, very cold night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145837133845/thank-you-so-much-for-offering-to-fill-prompts).

Derek breaks in the door to the little hunting cabin. It’s small and it’s not heated, but at least the walls are solid and provide a break from the relentless wind and snow.  


Stiles stumbles in after him, rubbing his hands together and shaking so hard Derek can hear his teeth chattering.  


Derek shores the door back up as best he can and goes around the little cabin. There’s a fireplace with a bunch of old wood next to it, a musty-smelling couch with two thin blankets piled on one end, and a camp stove with some unidentifiable canned goods on a shelf beside it.  


Good enough for tonight.  


“Get your wet clothes off,” he orders Stiles. “Wrap up in those blankets. I’ll get the fire going.”  


Stiles laughs weakly and pulls off his shoes. “There are easier ways to get me naked, wolf-man.”  


“More pleasurable ones, definitely,” Derek says, and starts cleaning out the flue.  


Once he’s done with the flue, it takes him a good ten minutes to get the fire going. By the time he’s finished, Stiles has his clothes piled beside the couch and he’s wrapped up to his nose in the blankets, just his eyes and messy hair poking out of the top.  


Derek lays the clothes flat so they’ll dry, and strips off his own clothes and lays them beside Stiles’s. The fire is doing a good job of warming the little cabin, and Stiles has stopped shivering quite so much.  


Derek pokes through the canned food on the shelf, sniffing to see if he can figure out what each one is. “Looks like we have peas and carrots, if you want anything to eat.” He picks up a stouter can than the others. “This might be chicken?”  


“Ugh. Maybe tomorrow.” Stiles yawns. “Right now I just want to sleep until the storm passes.”  


Derek puts the can back down and shifts into a wolf, then pads over to Stiles and licks his face.  


Stiles chuckles and scratches behind his ears. “You gonna be a cuddle buddy for me tonight, big guy?”  


Derek snorts his affirmative and hops onto the couch beside Stiles, who lays down and stretches out. Derek waits until Stiles has wiggled himself into a comfortable position, and then flops down next to him.  


Stiles grunts and works an arm out from under his blankets to wrap it around Derek. “You’re so warm like this. And heavy. But warm. Good cuddle buddy.”  


Derek nips at his fingers in retribution, and then licks them apologetically. Stiles scratches at his ears again, and then buries his hand in the thick fur on Derek’s neck. Derek’s never told him how good it feels, how grounded he feels when Stiles does that, but he suspects Stiles knows anyway.  


“Night, Derek,” Stiles murmurs, already dropping off to sleep. “Love you, big guy.”  


Derek licks Stiles’s cheek once before resting his head on his front paws. _Love you, too_.  



End file.
